


On A Bed with You

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: It is not easy to change someone's habit, so Sehun has to deal with Junmyeon's habit that is sleeping with him.





	On A Bed with You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on SBS Power FM 'NCT's Night Night' 170328

Satisfied with his current status at Dice Superstar, Sehun locked his phone and put it beside his pillow. The light was off and he was ready to sleep. Stretching his long limbs, he was close at kicking a small additional pillow on his bed to the floor, but he was quick to catch it. The temperature at the room he shared with the leader was not below 27 degrees and the older man said it was good enough, saying that they had to save the energy.

But Sehun couldn’t say anything. So he opted to wear only his briefs and wife-beater to sleep. The blanket was under his feet, just close enough for him to pinch it with his toes in case he needed it. Spreading his legs and arms, he took a glance to Junmyeon’s bed and realized the older man wasn’t there.

Sehun snorted. He knew that in some minutes Junmyeon would be there in their room and would get too close to his personal bubble. His bed was small, courtesy of being the youngest member, but Junmyeon always nudged Sehun to make a space for him to sleep. Not that Sehun objected though. In fact, he liked it when he could wrap the smaller man into his embrace. Junmyeon always washed before sleep, so it was like Sehun had a fresh bolster to hug every day.

They could sleep in Junmyeon’s larger bed, actually, but the older man preferred to sleep on Sehun’s. Junmyeon said that the likeliness Sehun would release him from his embrace was smaller if they were crumpled in a small bed. Sehun rolled his eyes when he heard the reason –he would never let the smaller man away. If Sehun hugged Junmyeon before sleep, then Junmyeon would wake up with Sehun’s arms around him too.

 _Hyung is so clingy,_ Sehun thought. As the maknae, _he_ was supposed to be the one who was clingy to Junmyeon. However, he thought, he was clingy enough to the other hyungs. So why not having a hyung cling at him?

Then Sehun heard the door was opened. He squinted his eyes and found his roommate’s silhouette standing in front of the door. The fruity smell of the soap he used barged the younger man’s nose and he just shook his head. Sehun moved closer to the wall, making a room for Junmyeon who had closed the door and made his way to _their_ bed _._

Junmyeon only wore his short pants to sleep. His hair slightly damp, Sehun felt it, when without words the smaller man made his way to lay his body between Sehun’s right arm and his side. The younger man put the wild damp locks to the back of his ears. Junmyeon sighed contently at the ministration.

“G’Nite, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon tangled his legs with Sehun’s and closed his eyes. “Love you, Maknae.”

Sehun held the older man tighter and kissed the crown of his head, “Night, Hyung. Love you, too.”


End file.
